


Stuck

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M, Scale Shedding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale gets a text for help





	Stuck

The text came while he was in the middle of trying to scare away a few potential customers. Aziraphale had finally been forced to knock over a shelf to drive them away, nearly hitting one of them. He immediately regretted this when the books scattered everywhere and he could only be thankful that the books involved were written mostly by Ayn Rand and people like her.

He was in the middle of cleaning when he finally looked at his phone to see why it had made such an odd sound before. He blinked when he saw that it was a message from Crowley, the single word HELP in all caps.

“That doesn’t seem very good…” he said to himself. 

***

He arrived at Crowley’s flat as fast as he could. “Crowley? Crowley, where are you?” he called as he opened the door. He shut it behind him, all too aware of some of the nosey humans who lived around Crowley.

He heard something thump against the wall in the kitchen and he immediately went to see. He braced himself for a fight, more than willing to fight off whatever had hurt Crowley. 

He wasn’t expecting to walk in on Crowley in his snake form smacking into the wall with a muffled grunt. “Crowley?” His eyes widened when the snake turned in his direction and he couldn’t help but burst into laughter. 

Crowley narrowed his eyes and muttered some unpleasant words. These words however were untranslatable, thanks mostly to the shed skin that had gotten stuck on his snout, keeping his mouth closed. 

“You poor dear! I didn’t mean to laugh, come here!” Aziraphale cooed as a moody Crowley started to climb up his body, still glaring at him. Gently he took a hold of his head and he pulled the old skin away to free his mouth. “Better?”

“It’s not funny when my skin gets stuck,” Crowley huffed. 

Aziraphale just smiled and kissed the end of his freshly shed snout. “It’s a little funny.”


End file.
